Question: Solve for $x$ : $10\sqrt{x} + 4 = 2\sqrt{x} + 6$
Solution: Subtract $2\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(10\sqrt{x} + 4) - 2\sqrt{x} = (2\sqrt{x} + 6) - 2\sqrt{x}$ $8\sqrt{x} + 4 = 6$ Subtract $4$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} + 4) - 4 = 6 - 4$ $8\sqrt{x} = 2$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\frac{8\sqrt{x}}{8} = \frac{2}{8}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{1}{4}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{1}{4} \cdot \dfrac{1}{4}$ $x = \dfrac{1}{16}$